


[Podfic] private things private

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of halwen's story<br/><i>Allura likes to keep her private things private.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] private things private

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [private things private](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772548) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



**Title:** private things private  
 **Pairings:** Kima/Allura  
 **Rating:** gen  
 **Summary:** _Allura likes to keep her private things private._  
 **content notes:** none  
 **Length:** 2:40  
  
 **download from the audioarchive** [as an mp3 (2.7MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016082504.zip) or [direct link (left-click to download, right-click to stream)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/private%20things%20private%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20halwen.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
